


A Supermansion Valentines Day Special

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, It’s not even February, M/M, Mutual Pining, Saturn’s a cheeseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: It’s not even close to February :)Saturn makes Groaner a valentines card, even though he knows Groaner is with Patty. He’s not trying to break them up, he just wants to show his favorite prop comic that they’ll always be close, even if they don’t end up together.





	A Supermansion Valentines Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sporatically writing this for about a month. Endings never come easy to me so sorry for the poor ending. This fandom needs more fics and I intend to provide!
> 
> Also i’ve got ideas that are more suited for roleplaying than fanfiction, so dm me on tumblr if you’re interested, my username is ‘casanovaroleplay’

Valentines Day.

Usually one of the best days in town because you could walk down any street and see plenty of couples on some romantic date. Or it’s the worst day for the exact same reasons. Rex routinely hates Valentines Day because all of the love in the air makes his own heart drop since he’s not exactly a romantic and all of his romantic relationships ended in a mess. Ranger and his prudish ways, he doesn’t appreciate any sort of PDA. If you hold his hand in public, he’ll freeze up.

Basically, the only League member who enjoyed Valentines Day was Saturn. Big surprise there. It used to be because he might score with some lonely lady who doesn’t have a valentine, but this is the first Valentines Day after he realized how he felt for his former nemesis. Everyone expected to wake up early in the morning and see the lovestruck vigilante planning some ridiculous, over the top plan that would never work out, but instead…..Black Saturn was sitting anxiously at the kitchen table and tapping his foot on the tile floor hours before sunrise. 

It was definitely out of place, and Lex couldn’t help but notice as she enters the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She fills her glass and walks over to the table, noticing the scattered art supplies and blank paper. “You good?” She asks, hoping she wouldn’t regret asking the question. Saturn had a bad habit of pouring his heart out without any thought that the people around him didn’t want to hear everything.

“No….”

“What’s all this for?”

“I wanted to make Groaner a valentine.”

“That sounds pretty sweet. Are you stuck?”

“No. I just…..realized it might be weird. He’s with Patty. And I don’t, uh, know if he even likes Valentines Day.”

“So? You care about him, I think he would appreciate it.”

That made Saturn pause, thinking over what Lex had said. Even if Groaner did find it strange that he would gift the former League member a Valentines gift, it wasn’t unexpected from Black Saturn. Plus, he did mean it from the heart! He wanted to make the most special valentines card he could ever make!

So he got to work.

By the time he was finished, his hands were covered in glitter and sticky glue. The card was as perfect as he could make it. He had cut the paper into a heart, outlined the shape with glitter, and written something heartfelt on the inside, with almost childish drawings of the two on the other side. Saturn was proud of his work and he hoped Groaner would like it as much as he did.

Saturn gently puts the card in an envelope and even goes so far as to tape a box of candy hearts to it as well. Groaner loved those candy hearts, he told Saturn that he buys a big bag every year around Valentines Day just to eat them himself. Once he’s finished, Saturn is out the door before he can second guess himself.

The Injustice Club had taken over the mansion after the big battle with Bug Lex. They were the first to leave Yellowstone and because they hadn’t done anything evil as of yet, Agony legally couldn’t kick them out. So the League was stuck living in the old rundown pizza place like they had been for the past few months, but now they were anxiously waiting for Devizo to make a move. And while the team was on edge, Saturn was trying to preoccupy himself with his feelings for Groaner, because that was much more important to him than the thought of a loveless Devizo taking over the world. 

Although….now that Saturn has stealthily made his way onto the front porch of his former residence, he isn’t so sure this is a good idea. There’s a chance that Devizo might be the one to answer the door and nothing would stop him from locking the vigilante in the prison that the League had formerly locked him in. 

But that was just a one in, what? Seven chance? How many people were apart of the Injustice Club? Saturn knew it was a slim chance that Devizo would even be out of the lab, probably working on his big evil scheme. So, Saturn didn’t wait any longer and pressed the doorbell, listening to the chime and fidgeting anxiously with the card he held in his hands.

He was relieved to know Devizo didn’t answer the door, but wasn’t so happy to see Buster either.

“What the hell are you doin’ here?”

“I’m here to see Groaner!”

“Why?”

“I don’t need to give you a reason!” 

The squirrel gave him a sharp glare but turned back to the living room and called for Groaner. “Hey clown! Someone’s here to see you!” He calls, and then floats away as Groaner comes into view.

“Saturn?”

“Groaner! Hi- uh-“ oh no. He’s chickening out.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m…”

“You’re…?”

“I’m, uh, I’m here to- uh….” Saturn hesitates before deciding to just get it over with, pushing the card and candy hearts forward into the other man’s hands. “Happy Valentines Day!”

The prop comic seemed startled for a moment before he realizes what was handed to him. He looks over the homemade card, and although it’s childish and a little silly, he can’t help but smile. “You made me a Valentines card?”

“Y-Yeah. I know you don’t, uh, feel the same about me ...but I still like you and I wanted to give you something special. I’m not the best artist in the world, though…”

Groaner opens the card, scanning the words that were written and the glittery art that Saturn clearly spent so much time on. 

‘Happy Valentines Day to the funniest man alive!  
You’ve made me smile for years   
I’ve become a better person with you around  
I’d be happy just to be your friend for the rest of my life’

“It doesn’t rhyme,” Groaner chuckles.

“I’m not the best at rhyming. So I just...wrote something from the heart. It’s really hard to put feelings into words,”

It was hard not to stare at the flustered League member in front of him. Someone usually so full of faux confidence and great at hiding his insecurities, letting those walls come down. It was so surprising that it made Groaner feel special. He knows he’s the only one that Saturn would ever be vulnerable with. 

“I like it.”

“Really?”

“Of course. But...there is something wrong with what you said.”

Saturn looks startled. Had he said something wrong? 

“I never said I didn’t feel the same about you.”

That seemed to throw Saturn for a loop. The vigilante almost choked on his tongue as he tried to figure out what to say. “B-But you’re with-? A-And you never said-?”

“I never really got a chance to say anything at all. You looked so hurt and Patty was next to me and you put me on the spot with your confession.”

“Oh ...maybe I shouldn’t have confessed so out of the blue. And in front of your girlfriend.”

“To be fair, you didn’t know I had a girlfriend. But confessing your feelings to someone takes a lot of courage.”

“It’s also a conversation you shouldn’t have on someone’s doorstep.” Saturn sighs, reliving the moment. It was so embarrassing and he was so ashamed. “Maybe I should have called you over, or we should have met somewhere private. I think...I should apologize for confessing.”

“That’s not something you should ever apologize for. It was just inconvenient timing. Anyway, uh, thank you. For the card and the candy.”

Saturn offers a smile, glad that he hadn’t second guessed himself. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it! I’m sorry it’s all I could give you…”

“It came from the heart, Sats, that’s all that matters.”

That seemed to boost the man’s confidence, and the gentle smile that Groaner gave him made his heart flutter. He kinda wanted to just stand here with the other for the rest of the day, but that was too much of a risk. Besides, it was Valentines Day and Groaner should technically be spending the day with his actual girlfriend. Not the person who was pining so relentlessly for him.

“I guess I should, uh, get out of here before Devizo sees me.”

“Yeah, probably should.” As much as it pained him to agree, Groaner knew Saturn should leave before he decides to be a selfish ass and ditch Patty for him instead. An idea crosses his mind first though. “Hang on!”

He pops back inside and after a moment, he’s back with a box of candy hearts, the same kind that Saturn had given him with his card. “Here. I-“

“-Bought a big bag of them?” The masked man finishes his sentence, smiling wide at how well he knew his friend.

Groaner snorts, finding it amusing as well. “Yes. I did. The least I can do is give you some as a thank you.”

Saturn smiles and takes the candy, the two sharing their goodbyes as he’s finally forced to leave. 

As the door shuts and he makes his way down the path, Saturn pops open the box and starts to eat some candy. Before he can eat them all, he catches a glimpse of something written on the box. It’s a little heart and a smiley face with a clown nose written in sharpie. It’s clearly fresh because Saturn’s finger had kinda smudged the design. Groaner must have written this just for him! A soft, longing sigh leaves Saturn as he continues down the road. 

Maybe someday he’ll get that happy ending.


End file.
